Template talk:User:The Noob Police/Song of The Week
Still Alive! - whatever she's called. *Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana. *Come As You Are - Nirvana. *Dumb - Nirvana. *Sheer Heart Attack - Queen. *pretty much everything by Queen... *Civil War - Guns N' Roses. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:33, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :GLaDOS! Also, "Arriving Somewhere, But Not Here" by Porcupine Tree, "Butterflies and Hurricanes" by Muse, "Little Things Give You Away" by Linkin Park, "Kashmir", "When the Levee Breaks", "Stairway to Heaven", all by Led Zeppelin, "The Call of Ktulu", "No Leaf Clover", "Nothing Else Matters", all by Metallica, and the list goes on. All great songs. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:42, 21 April 2008 (EDT) wow i hate all of those songs xD Stairway is nice though. ill put up a few--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 10:46, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :If that's a list of songs you hate, I'd like to see a list of songs you like. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:48, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::well i dont necessarily hate them, nor do i like them.--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:17, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::How can you not like Nirvana, Queen, Guns N' Roses and Metallica!? Some of the best bands ever. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:34, 23 April 2008 (EDT) *Psycho Circus - Kiss. *Exciter - Judas Priest. *Some Heads Are Gonna Roll - Judas Priest. *Zoo Station - U2. *Sunday, Bloody Sunday - U2. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:34, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Remeber these? *Loser - Beck *Bad Habit - Offspring *Under The Bridge - RHCP - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 08:17, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :No CCCR? [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:14, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::I shouldn't have to mention how brilliant John Fogerty is. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:18, 23 April 2008 (EDT) I want to be the very best - Ash Ketchum. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:39, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Why didn't anyone mention: 'I still remember' by bloc party yet?;D Brandnew pew pew me! :i dont know... why?--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:33, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Caliban - My Time Has Come Every list needs some hardcoar :3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 15:42, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Fugly em0-hardcore or fugly electronic hardcore? Brandnew pew pew me! I'd still rather have the first one tbh. ::Electronic hardcore is gabber, which sucks. Hardcore as in 'hardcore punk', which is wub, even though you might not like it. Which also means you shouldn't call it emo. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 07:31, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Never implied emo is a bad thing did I? Brandnew pew pew me! ::::Yeah... That's true. But I do, though. xD Anyway, hardcore isn't really emo. Too 'heavy'. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:33, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Little Girls - Oingo Boingo. --71.229 06:05, 24 April 2008 (EDT) every list needs some latent pedophilia 'Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight' | Thanks again for taking this over Noob =D Joshgt2 (Talk) 06:58, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :UK selection *Predict a Riot - Kaiser Chiefs *Empire - Kasabian *Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol *Valerie - The Zutons *Mass Destruction - Faithless - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:48, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Also highly recommend you look up the Mass Destruction video on Youtube. They got school kids to act out famous photographs from various wars and conflicts as a protest to violence. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:49, 24 April 2008 (EDT) How the fuck did I forget this one? *Just A Day - Feeder (This is the actual music video. Fucking awesome) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:16, 24 April 2008 (EDT) * Sons of Plunder - Disturbed. Its awesome, post it...NOW... [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 16:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Disturbed :awesome :No. --71.229 16:35, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :: please, it wud be... LEET!!! geez now im set for songs for the next three years...--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 06:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) *American Idiot - Green Day *Good Ridence - Green Day well thats all i can remember [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 10:47, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :If by "American Idiot" you mean the entire album then yes. The song itself is just an overture for the album and is bad on it's own. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 11:16, 28 April 2008 (EDT) * Interrupt Vector - Speedcore Sunday; * Hellseeker & Angernoizer - Errorcore; * Komprex - Deadly Pale Terrorism; * Komprex - Refuse bad speedcore; gogogo. Frans 11:04, 28 April 2008 (EDT) * Aphex Twin - Pretty much everything; gogogo. Brandnew 12:34, 25 May 2008 (EDT) * We Still Kill the Old Way - Lostprophets * A Town Called Hypocrisy - Lostprophets * Ten Thousand Fists - Disturbed * The New Transmission - Lostprophets * Burn, Burn - Lostprophets * I Don't Know - Lostprophets * Thnks fr the Mmrs - FoB * This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race - FoB * Last Resort - Papa Roach * You Know My Name - Chris Cornell All great songs imo. [[User:Ace|Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 20:55, 25 May 2008 (EDT) *Black Dog - Led Zeppelin *Stairway the Heaven - Led Zeppelin *Cocaine - Eric Clapton *White Room - Cream 21:09, 25 May 2008 (EDT) *Money For Nothing - Dire Straits. obaby -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'''Tab]] Moo 06:59, 2 June 2008 (EDT) *Maneuvers(In The Backseat) by Capitol Risk *Heroes & Underdogs by Danger Is My Middle Name *Get It Darlin' by Mercy Mercedes *Maybe Misery by QuietDrive [all one word, not a typo :D] *Forget The Competition by The Sophomore Attempt *Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings If you haven't already heard these songs iTunes store, My Space, whatever. Find them. It's win in musical form. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 21:54, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Next song winner This here is Mona Pizza! Makers of the world's best eatsa! Fresh sauce and cheese galore, Brought straight to your front door! (Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!) This here is Mona Pizza! (Buon giorno!) Makers of all tasty treatsa! (Buono!) Our pie's crispy, crunchy crust, (Bellissima!) Leaves others in the dust. (Mamma mia!) Grab a hot slice and take a big bite! It's so good that you'll start a fight, For more Mona Pizza! (I'm the manager of this joint!) Mona Pizza! (My name is Joe!) Mona Pizza! (It's-a pizza art!) Mona Pizza! (I said-a pizza art!) We represent Pizza Dinosaur! We got the most stores in the world! Our crust is tough and our sauce is thin, But we're everywhere so you gotta give in! Mona Pizza's got nothing on us, 'Cause we've got 6,000 stores plus! Pizza Dinosaur! Pizza Dinosaur! (The Mona Pizza Song). -- Guild Deals 19:00, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :wow, just wow. ok that is next week's--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:09, 29 May 2008 (EDT) GoD song choice * Apocolypse Now (Muse) * Bad Dream (Keane) * Stone Cold Crazy (Queen) * Hysteria (Muse) * City of Angels (RHCP) * Dirty Harry (Gorillaz) * Tarantula (Smashing Pumpkins) * Window in the Skies (U2) * Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (U2) * New Year's Day (U2) * Buckethead (Green Day) * Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) I know, it really doesn't make sense. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:28, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Current song of the week is called Eruption, not Erupton, right? ;0 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:42, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :oh snap lol-- 15:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) BRAVE BRAVE SONG Krater (Infinite Dimensions feat. Ephexis) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:57, 19 June 2008 (EDT) The Goo Goo Dolls Let Love In, Slide, Naked, Stay With You. There's a ton more that I can't remember right now--Goldenstar 15:58, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Needs moar rave. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:59, 19 June 2008 (EDT) *Piplupsian Rhapsody - Tab — Skakid 16:00, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Hadouken! - That Boy That Girl; for sum nu-raev. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:07, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::none of u guys even have the template ><-- 16:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I haven't got any 'of the day' template, you see. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:33, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Cherub Rock (Smashing Pumpkins)------>USE MY PIC OF THE WEEK TEMPLATE!-- [[user:Canderouss|'Çâñdëròú§§']] ''¿'' 00:10, 1 July 2008 (EDT) I nominate A Spoonful of Slurry by Tera Melos. That song is fucking epic. WHY? IS IT BLANK? O_O Ace(LVPoW) 22:02, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :oops--TheNoob 09:59, 19 August 2008 (EDT)